The New Hunger Games
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if Panem had 19 districts within which lived many other powerful beings. See how this will change the Hunger Games forever.


Dragonslayer9907 signing in  
This is a new fanfic with a massive crossover with many animes, TV shows, and books.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did I wouldn't be writing here. I would have already published my ideas in the books.

Enjoy!

AN: This is only an overview of the districts. The next chapter will start the hunger games!

The New Hunger Games

100 years after the third world war when the world was destroyed by nuclear weapons, a new nation rose from the ashes of what was once North America. This nation became known as Panem, with the Capital and nineteen districts. Once the districts came up and rebelled against the Capital. After years of war and destruction, the districts lost the war, district 13 was completely destroyed, and the Capital created the Hunger Games to remind the districts that the Capital was in charge and the horrors of the war. Every year 2 tributes from each district compete in the Hunger Games. The tributes fight to the death and the last tribute standing is the winner. Winning means glory for you and your district and losing means certain death. And now Let The Hunger Games Begin!

Everyone in the districts of Panem were tense for today was the Reaping Day for the 75th Annual Hunger Games. In every district, the children between 12 and 18 were lining up for the reaping. Every district is known for individual achievements and industries. The First District is known for the luxury items that are made in their district for the Capital. District 2 is known for the peacekeepers trained and the weapons made there. District 3 is known for the electronics that were made there. District 4 is known for the fishing and sea industries that are in the district. District 5 is known for the Pokemon trainers and Pokemon that come out of there. District 6 is known for the Digimon and the Digimon Tamers that come out of there. District 7 is known for the lumber industry there. District 8 is known for the ninja that are born, raised, and trained there in the ancient art of the Shinobi. District 9 is best known for the Shinigami that are trained and created in Soul Society and the Gotei Jusan Bantai. District 10 is most known for the wizards and witches that are trained there in the realms of magic. District 11 is known for the agriculture industry in the district. District 12 is known for the coal industry that is in the 12th district. District 13 is known for the nuclear weapons and the graphite industry there. District 14 is known for the mages and guilds that reside there that train in the ancient art of magic. District 15 is known for the new century warriors that are called power rangers that were given power by the forces of good. District 16 is known for the Dragon Ball Warriors that train in the ancient power of KI there. District 17 is known for the Yu-Gi-Oh card Masters that train there in the ancient art of summon cards. District 18 is known for the population of great leaders and people of the ancient civilizations before Panem. District 19 is known for the Demigods that reside there from the "Old" world. But this year District 12 had a great show when Katniss volunteered for her sister Primrose.

District 1 tributes: Glimmer and Marvel, District 2 tributes: Cato and Clove, District 3 tributes: Silicon and Metalloid, District 4 tributes: Serpentine and Leviathan, District 5 Tributes: Ash and Misty, District 6 tributes: Ichiryu and Sora, District 7 tributes: Cedarwood and Elmabirch, District 8 tributes: Naruto and Shizuka, District 9 tributes: Tenhoryu and Karin, District 10 tributes: Neville and Hannah, District 11 tributes: Thresh and Rue, District 12 Tributes: Katniss and Peeta, District 13 Tributes: none, District 14 Tributes: Natsu and Erza, District 15 tributes: Kimberly and Jason, District 16 tributes: Goku and Pan, District 17 tributes: Yusei and Alexis, District 18 Tributes: Genghis Khan and Androdameia, District 19 tributes: Frank and Thalia.

When they arrived at the Capital they were immediately sent into the arena without preparation and told that they would need to fight to the death to win. The 38 tributes were sent into the arena and the story BEGINS!


End file.
